Susurra una canción de amor
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Eros es el idol japones del momento. Posiblemente del siglo. Todo Japón vive pendiente de él. Todos...excepto Yuuri Katsuki. El joven con menos J-pop en sus venas, que el mundo de la música jamás a conocido. Hasta ahora. (AU)[En Pausa]
1. Fortuito

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes (excepto los originales) pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo-san. Bendita sea. Sin fines de lucro. Sólo para diversión de los fans.

 _Nota_ : Es una idea que salió justo cuando comenzaba a creer que no volveria a escribir fics, por falta de animos. Asi que estoy entusiasmada. Esta historia tambien va a ser publicada en AO3, bajo mi cuenta: _Fangirl_BB8_ , por si las dudas. Crucen los dedos, y disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1

 _«Fortuito_ _»_

 ** _o cuando la calma cesa._**

Yuuri es un muchacho que no espera más que lo esperable.

O eso es lo que pretende ser.

Yuuri tiene veintitrés, lo que significa que dentro de un mes su tía de la prefectura de Hokkaidö(*), lo considerará oficialmente solterón. Su madre nunca diría algo semejante, pero las señales de deseo para su hijo son más fuertes cada año. En la última visita al santuario, lanzó el doble de lo necesario orando. Mari, su hermana mayor, le advirtió que su soltería estaba saliendo cara. Probablemente si necesitaran cubrir la hipoteca sobre el negocio, tendrían que ir por las ofrendas que su madre lanzaba.

Sí. Era un tema puntilloso, muy difícil.

Sin embargo a Yuuri le valía un bledo. Es un joven común y corriente. Más común, debido a que es japonés. Y más corriente, debido a su falta de carácter, su naturaleza tímida y cálida… y su tendencia a subir de peso.

Convertirse en shinsoku(*), debía ser una manera de protesta interesante. O un plan para recuperar algunos yenes. Aunque la verdad para la mayoría fuera nada más que lo obvio. Yuuri tenía vocación para servir.

Sí, ese era el otro tema peliagudo.

El muchacho es demasiado bueno. Y solterón. Su tía seguramente le hubiera emparentado con la primera desesperada que cruzará su puerta. Por supuesto, sí alguien le hubiera comentado sobre la decisión de su único sobrino.

 _"-Jamás hay que subestimar los estándares de las tías mayores de sesenta y cuatro con afección a casar a la gente."_

Ya lo decía Mari Katsuki.

La pobre aún sufría el acoso en las postales de la isla más fría del país que llegaban puntuales cada mes. Con treinta años, sin pretendientes y el cabello medio rubio, fácilmente era el ejemplo que su querida tía ofrecía a cualquiera que quisiera negarse al matrimonio. Acabar de camarera en una posada familiar, sonaba más horrible si ella lo pronunciaba con tono agudo. Era una suerte que tanto Yuuri como Mari, tuvieran tanto interés en casarse como en cazar ballenas blancas para honrar a Japón.

La vida era simple, con todo eso. Yuuri planeaba suceder al Kannushi(*) del pequeño santuario, en algún momento. También seguir con las clases particulares a las hijas de su mejor amiga. Las trillizas tenían energía de sobra y el programa de la señorita Okukawa era de temer.

El estudio de su antigua profesora de danza, era su segundo hogar. Y tal vez hubiera considerado una carrera si no fuera por ser tan temeroso. Un punto a su favor era que ser tan bueno y de temperamento tranquilo, atraía a las estudiantes. Lo que Minako-sensei agradecía porque la vida de una bailarina retirada era dura.

Yuuri a pesar de todo, no podía quejarse. Le gustaba ayudar, dando tutorías a las pequeñas o clases extras a las que lo solicitaban. Asistiendo a la sacerdotisa o dando ofrendas.

Era simple. _Bastante._

Inevitablemente, no duraría mucho.

xxx

Cuando un jueves de otoño, se encontró con que su madre había perfumado la casa de rosas, la impresión de que algo comenzaba a salirse de lugar se presentó en la cabeza de Yuuri.

-¿Alguna visita especial?

-¡No me digas que no lo has oído!

-¿Cómo va oírlo si vive como un anciano en su habitación, en el templo o manoseando niñas?

-Óyeme bien jovencita, no digas esas bromas. ¿Qué van a pensar los clientes? Tu hermano es honrado, por Dios.

-No te preocupes mamá, hay tantas posibilidades de que se escandalicen como de que Yuuri se propase con una chica.

-¡Mari! ¡Así no estás ayudando!

La hermana de Yuuri se limitó a encoger los hombros y a continuar salpicando con un pequeño aspersor el ambiente. Mari nunca callaba lo que pensaba, razón por la cual Yuuri sufría el doble. Ella era su voz de la conciencia.

-Está bien mamá, tampoco te pongas así. No hay muchas personas aquí para señalarme.

Su madre no tomo bien la respuesta y miro a su hijo indignada, dando media vuelta hacia la recepción. Yuuri suspiro profundamente, con la sala principal vacía. Apenas eran las ocho y ya estaba siendo regañado.

Tampoco estaba siendo agudo. Las aguas termales no eran tan populares como antes.

Aunque muchos se preguntarían cuando habían causado sensación, sobretodo la generación que nacía con la era de las tecnologías y adoptaba costumbres occidentales.

Su padre había cometido la insensatez de mudar a la familia del centro de la ciudad, hacia las montañas con la promesa de una vida más serena y prospera. No era demasiado bueno planeando a futuro y su madre estaba ocupada entonces, con los niños como para negarse.

Al cabo de tres años, tenían más deudas que clientes y ya no era viable regresar a la ciudad. Mari no pensó más allá de terminar la preparatoria y continuar ayudando en la posada. Por lo que Yuuri, contrariamente a lo que podría hacer, decidió también seguir allí. Cuatro años lejos en la universidad, lo trajeron de vuelta con el mismo sentido de servir de siempre. El señor Katsuki nunca puso reparos a la hora de las decisiones de sus hijos. La culpa por condenarlos a pagar deudas, le dejaba bastante al margen de reprocharles cualquier cosa. Incluso de tomar decisiones como fumar dentro de la casa o iniciarse en ballet con ocho años en un academia sólo para niñas.

La hipoteca actual que pesaba sobre el negocio, hacia que cada cosa que necesitaran se escribiera en la pizarra que la señora Katsuki colocó en la cocina. Quizás el tema de no tener clientes, no era un chiste muy popular.

El aroma a rosas avanzó con fuerzas, haciendo que el único huésped del momento estornudara tres veces y prefiriera ir al templo antes de seguir con las intrigas. Yuuri no vio a su madre en la recepción, ni cerca de la galería. Quien sea el próximo visitante, no le detendría de escapar un par de horas.

La campera deportiva era adecuada para las tareas del día, así como para enfrentar las nubes oscilantes en el cielo.

xxx

El santuario estaba a menos de una milla de distancia, y las escaleras de piedras facilitaban el ascenso sin tener que lamentar arruinar el calzado. Yuuri se lo tomaba como el primer ejercicio del día a cumplir para mantener el ritmo, antes de dirigir alguna clase por la tarde en la academia.

-¡Buenos días Yuuri-chan!

Yuuko le sonrió con escoba en mano y una bufanda colorada. Apenas estaban a mediados de Septiembre, pero su amiga no soportaba una temperatura menor a los veinte grados.

\- Buenos días ¿Has visto a Obaa-san? Necesito que termine por explicarme lo del otro día.

\- Ella está conspirando de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Yuuri hizo una mueca. La anciana a cargo del templo había prometido entrenarlo para que la suceda ese mismo verano, pero la preparación se interrumpía cada semana y el tiempo no dejaba de correr. El pobre chico comenzaba a sospechar que su madre había convencido a Obaa-san de que retrase todo preparativo, hasta que los espíritus le trajeran una nuera decente.

Si seguía así podía irse buscando otro empleo.

-Debe estar en el haiden(*). Aunque no me ha pedido nada desde que despertó.

-Tu día de suerte.

-Cállate, porque quizás incluso esta vez me deje traer a Takeshi a cenar.

Yuuko Nishigori era la nieta, la ideal para el puesto a suceder. Por supuesto un marido y tres niñas habían dejado claro las cosas. La mejor amiga de Yuuri prefería una vida más sociable y normal. Si bien adoraba a su abuela, se inclinaba por ayudar en el templo, no pensó nunca ocupar ese lugar. Una sacerdotisa dedicaba su vida a otro plano, y ella no quería perderse de la realidad, por más duro que pudiera sonar.

Yuuri pensaba ir en busca de la anciana, cuando la mano pequeña de Yuuko le hizo un gesto para que se acercara aún más. Miro a todos lados antes de susurrar:

-¿Estas ansioso por la llegada de _Eros_ , cierto? ¡No te digo como están las niñas! Tuve que amenazarlas con confiscar el router, para que no acamparan en tu jardín. ¿Tú hermana no está igual? Takeshi dijo que es una estupidez, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Estoy segura que esta celoso, como padre y marido. No te niego que _Eros_ esta buenísimo pero, soy una señora casada. Así que no dudes en invitarme cuando llegue, no causare escándalos ¡Lo prometo!

Había dicho todo eso con tanta rapidez y gestos, que Yuri estaba aturdido. No entendía nada de nada. Pero sobretodo…

-¿Quién demonios es _Eros_?

-¡Esa boca, que es un santuario!

-¡Obaa-san!

-Ya escuche toda la mañana sobre el fulano _ese,_ como para oír ahora maldiciones.- Su ceño severo se endureció aun más apuntando con un bastón rustico a Yuuri- Y tú llegas tarde. ¿Es qué quieres o no el puesto, niño? Con el sol tienes que estar dando gracias, no cuando es hora de hacer la limpieza.

Obaa-san anduvo con paso firme hacia ellos, mirando con cierta malicia al joven que parecía espantado por la reprimenda. Su nieta, por supuesto ni siquiera le había prestado atención y continuaba hablando.

-¿Dónde vives Yuuri, en un frasco de mermelada? ¡ _Eros_ es el cantante número uno en todo Japón! ¡Es guapísimo, tan rico y famoso…!

-Ya, ya. Que Eros no va a limpiar el patio y el piso por ustedes, par de cabezas de chorlito.- Dio un par de golpes con el bastón a la pierna de Yuuri.- Te toca hacer brillar el salón principal.

No le quedo más que asentir mientras procesaba toda la información obtenida. Tenía que admitir que esta vez su madre tenía buenas razones para adornar toda la posada, si lo que decían era cierto. Yuuri se sintió un poco culpable por huir de allí, pero la voz de Obaa-san le impedía irse aún.

-¡Y que queden espléndidos!

Bueno, ese era el camino que había elegido. ¿Cierto? Se arremangó, listo para enfrentar sus deberes. El armario de limpieza parecía dispuesto a amedrentarlo.

Más allá Obaa-san daba una mirada picara a su nieta y decía:

-Menudo nombre que se pone ese tipo. _Eros._

Se dispuso a bajar la colina por algunos víveres, pero antes soltó una risita mascullando por lo bajo:

 _\- Si que debe ser ardiente._

xxx

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, cuando Yuuri termino de fregar el piso de la galería. La tarea se había extendido a todo el templo, ya que Obaa-san había dado por sentado que él no estaría en esos días por todo el despliegue en la posada.

 _"-Te necesitaran, así que harás tus deberes por adelantado."_

La espalda de Yuuri sonó, mientras se estiraba cerrando por fin el armario de la limpieza. Tenía las manos rojas y un poco irritadas por el jabón. Le dolía profundamente la ciática y estuvo a punto de romper los lentes unas cinco veces. Sus rodillas no estaban mejor que sus brazos.

-Es lo que elegiste.

Se lo repetía a diario. Sobre todo en las tareas más arduas, como la limpieza común o la limpieza de espíritus. Yuuri no temía a lo que fuera que existía más allá de la vida, ni a lo que se quedaba en algunas ocasiones en las casas o en el pensamiento de las personas. Los fantasmas formaban parte de su cultura, como los ancestros que honraba.

Lo que lo dejaba exhausto eran los peregrinos y sus demandas. Las quejas, los llantos, también la ira. Yuuri entendió un poco más tarde, que un Kannushi debe no sólo ocuparse de lo más abstracto, sino también de quienes buscan con sus plegarias una pequeña ayuda.

Quizás no era lo más indicado, para alguien que apenas puede con su propia depresión.

Movió sus brazos, estirándose correctamente como antes de calentar para una clase. No necesitaba pensamientos negativos ahora. Nunca había permitido que alguien más que él lidiara con sus flaquezas. Tampoco se daba el lujo de mostrarse cansado. Había problemas más graves que resolver.

Además, llevaba bien la situación. Yuuri se creía capaz de soportar su propio dolor, ahora después de cuatro años lejos del mundo.

Mientras descendía, la tan usual tranquilidad de la tarde le pareció diferente. Se detuvo a un par de escalones del final, agudizando el oído y tratando de ponerse de puntillas para ver algo más que la curva de la colina.

Un murmullo. Como un enjambre aproximándose.

Y antes de retroceder por instinto, un borrón rojo intentó doblar la curva de subida.

No fue su voz más fuerte que el estruendo de la valla impactando contra el metal del automóvil. Ni sus pies más rápidos que la manera en que el coche desapareció, dando tumbos hacia el abismo.

Yuuri sentía el corazón en la garganta, mientras trataba de tomar el móvil de su bolsillo y marcar a emergencias. El tono de llamada, grabándose en su cerebro, sus piernas siguiendo la empinada bajada.

Apenas podía ver la puerta trasera del auto, varios metros por debajo del nivel de la calle. Por fin la operadora tomo la palabra.

-¡Oh por Dios, necesito ayuda en…!

La explosión le tomo desprevenido, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo chocando con el cemento, la operadora pidiéndole una dirección. El tibio calor de un par de piezas metálicas, a sus pies.

Fue suficiente para que Yuuri sintiera que no había nadie a quien salvar.

xxx

-¿Estás seguro, que estás bien?

-Mamá, sólo es un rasguño.

-Si fuera menos, sería lo mismo. ¿Te sientes bien?

Yuuri llevaba tres horas en el hospital. Su madre había llegado antes que él y casi tenía una maquina de reanimación en las manos, cuando atravesó las puertas junto a un par de policías.

-Puedo haber sido una tragedia.

- _Fue_ una tragedia.

-Oh cariño, aún no sabemos nada. Tenemos que orar por que haya ocurrido un milagro.

Yuuri asintió sin mucha fuerza.

Estaban en una sala transitoria, con dos filas de camas y biombos por todos lados. La doctora a cargo del área de urgencias, le había recetado un par de analgésicos y vendado la mano izquierda. Tenía apenas una torcedura en la muñeca, por caer mal y un par de quemaduras en la pierna derecha que debía tratar con una crema especial. Yuuri tuvo la oportunidad de verse en el pequeño espejo de cartera de su madre, y a pesar de tener la mejillas un tanto oscurecidas, no había nada en su aspecto que dijera lo que tuvo que presenciar.

Curiosamente, lo que menos pensaba era en orar. El olor a humo no dejaba sus sentidos. Era imposible que alguien haya siquiera sobrevivido.

-Mari debería haber regresado ya.

Miraba insistentemente la puerta de doble hoja, por donde su hermana había atravesado hacia más de treinta minutos. Su padre se retiro con ella, aunque él debía resolver aún la visita a la posada. Mari simplemente había sido la elegida por la familia de preguntar qué diablos había pasado y si estaban autorizados a decir que fue una tragedia.

Con la tardanza, Yuuri estaba tentado de darle el visto bueno a esa idea. Aunque al pensarlo la sensación que trepaba por su espalda, era aterradora.

-¿Señora Katsuki?

La pregunta de la enfermera, comenzó una disputa bastante embarazosa. Yuuri tenía que desalojar la cama, la doctora aún no firmaba su alta y su madre estaba dispuesta a reportar a la enfermera con la jefa de personal si se atrevían a correr a su hijo malherido.

-Por favor madre, estoy perfecto. Podemos ir a la sala de espera, es mejor que…

-¡Mamá, Yuuri! ¡No van a poder creerlo!

La enfermera al tope de la indignación por semejante escándalo mando una mirada sombría a la familia antes de hacer trotar sus lindos zapatitos blancos fuera de la sala. En cualquier momento los mismos policías que auxiliaron a Yuuri, le sacarían a rastras.

-¡El sujeto del accidente…!

-¿Señor Katsuki?

Mari dio un pequeño salto, al percibir al hombre uniformado a su espalda.

-Lo l-lamentamos mucho oficial. No se preocupe, ya estamos por retirarnos.- Yuuri tomó su campera deportiva, poniendo una mirada de advertencia a su madre, para evitar más escándalos.

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe, el señor Cialdini, quiere hablar con usted.

La pregunta estaba por escapar de su boca, cuando Mari asintió con énfasis.

Bien. _Aquí vamos._

 _Dos pisos más arriba._

La sala de terapia intensiva tenía más personal del usual. Yuuri se extraño de ver más cantidad de enfermeras pululando el sector, que en el área infantil que estaba un piso más abajo y con más pacientes. El policía iba un par de pasos por delante, por lo que se sorprendió cuando le señalo a un sujeto en la esquina de la puerta de una habitación privada, diciéndole con voz grave quien era.

-Es Celestino Cialdini.- Y hablo luego al hombre.-Aquí está el muchacho señor, cualquier cosa que necesite estaré en la máquina de café.

Yuuri observó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa aquello pronunciado en inglés y al sujeto bronceado que hablaba por teléfono. Aparentemente asintió porque el oficial volvió a marcharse con paso rápido.

Si no fuera por los murmullos y el andar de los médicos, el ambiente se habría vuelto tenso.

El tal Celestino murmuraba frases con un gesto furioso, en lengua extranjera. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola, un traje arrugado y los zapatos más brillantes que Yuuri había visto desde que Minako-sensei había vuelto de la boda de su hermana en Tokio.

Después de un minuto, el hombre colgó prestándole atención.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido Cialdini-san, yo…

Si Yuuri hubiera sido capaz de mirar fijamente el rostro del hombre, quizás la expresión de asombro habría sido una señal de alarma. Pero era demasiado respetuoso dando su pesar al único familiar presente. Y Celestino era un hombre con facilidad para elaborar salidas convenientes.

-Gracias Katsuki. Te debemos mucho. Los bomberos dicen que de haber llegado más tarde, quizás el cuerpo de Raiden hubiera sufrido la segunda explosión.

Era un alivio que hablara en un inglés decente. Sus habilidades algo oxidadas movieron su respuesta. Más aún, era un alivio que hablara del accidente sin mencionar que fue una tragedia mortal. Algo de coraje impulso a Yuuri para preguntarle al fin:

-¿Está…?

Por primera vez Celestino se puso de pie frente a Yuuri, tomando un profundo suspiro. Con una luz nueva, sus facciones europeas se notaban más. Tenía unas leves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, ojos verdes que parecían increíblemente aliviados. Yuuri supuso que era un padre agradecido.

-Oh, nada. Él está bien. Bueno, lo mejor que se puede estar con un respirador artificial y una pierna rota. Aunque si lo piensas es un milagro que continúe aquí. -Sus párpados se cerraron al decirlo, estremeciéndose.- El cabrón salió disparado por el parabrisas al impactar contra la ladera, sólo fue un par de segundos antes de que el auto se incinerara.

Yuuri no tenía nada que decir, más que asentir impresionado. Vergonzosamente, como aspirante a sacerdote, jamás había tenido esperanzas de que hubiera sobrevivientes. Se mentalizó para enfrentar a un padre deshecho, no a Celestino y su mueca tan tranquila.

\- Nunca pensé que ser tan imprudente, sin usar el cinturón de seguridad, le salvaría el cuello.- Movió la cabeza negando, luego le dio una sonrisa forzada.- Lamento que por esta situación no podremos ir a su posada. Dudo que Raiden pueda recuperarse para su presentación en Saga.

Alto. Se había perdido.

¿Su posada? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese hombre con…?

-Él… es decir, él es… – Entre el balbuceo y su incredulidad, Celestino tenía derecho a creerlo idiota.

-Bueno, no creo que quede tan guapo después de las curaciones debidas, pero mantengo la esperanza de que aún sus discos se vendan rápido.

La risa autentica, dejo turbado más a Yuuri, quien no creía que era momento para bromas. Y comenzaba a sospechar que ese hombre ni siquiera era pariente. No era japonés, por todos los cielos. Porque tenía que tratarse de _él_ , de…

-Es Eros. _Eros el cantante._

Celestino asintió con una sonrisa atrevida en su rostro. Se tomó su tiempo para examinarlo, como si se divirtiese de las personas que no tenían nada de cultura pop en sus venas. Pareció convencido de la idea, y volvió a su rostro sereno.

-¿No lo sabías? Tu hermana incluso dijo que no había problemas con la cancelación, si no es así te aseguro que podemos cubrir los gastos de…

-¡No!

La anterior enfermera que pidió a Yuuri desalojar la sala, pasó por su par deteniéndose con gesto molesto al reconocerlo.

-Señor Katsuki, le dije que podía irse.

-S-si eso, en un segundo.- Celestino tenía el ceño fruncido, listo para marcar su móvil y hacer miles de arreglos para que nadie vuelva a poner un pie en la posada de su familia. O eso le pareció a Yuuri.- No es necesario Señor Celestino. Es una desgracia, no podemos molestarnos con algo así. Espero que Mari les haya invitado a usted y su familia a quedarse si no encuentra otro lugar.

Si bien Yuuri nunca había sido del tipo seguro, siempre mantenía el tono amable cuando la situación lo requería. Celestino se lo agradeció, aunque sin confirmar nada y con una mirada indescifrable. Incluso la molesta enfermera se porto más cortes, afirmándole que la doctora ya había firmado su alta médica.

Lo único que el japonés no pudo hacer, fue comprobar el estado del cantante.

La cantidad de médicos y enfermeros era suficiente para armar una barrera humana, entre él y terapia intensiva.

Su pensamiento fue rápido, mientras entraba al ascensor para ir a la planta baja de una vez.

 _"Eros tiene un dios aparte."_

xxx

-Increíble.

-Como en una película norteamericana.

-¿Pero él estará bien?

-Tiene un respirador, bien no está Yuuko.

-Da igual, el idiota está vivo.

-Takeshi, por favor odio cuando hablas así. El pobre está en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida.

La posada de los Kastuski estaba llena del aroma al Katsudon, mientras los visitantes charlaban con seriedad sobre el accidente. O bueno, Yuuko ponía el tono dramático.

-No entiendo cómo puede haber ocurrido algo así, pensé que vendría directo del aeropuerto a la medianoche.

Yuuri negó, sentándose a su lado antes de que su amigo Takeshi largara otra ofensa al compareciente Eros. Los platos podía seguir acomodándolos Mari.

-No dijo mucho, pero la oficial que habló con papá, dijo que tomaron un vuelo temprano para evitar que los paparazzi se enteraran de sus pequeñas vacaciones antes del recital. Alquilaron un auto en la ciudad.

-Dirás que el demente alquiló un auto de carreras y se largó por la montaña, sin respeto por la vida.

-¡Serás tan malo!

Obaa-san apareció por la recepción junto con las pequeñas del matrimonio. Yuuri se pregunto si estaban con los ojos irritados por él o por su adorado ídolo.

-¡Yuuchan, dinos que está bien!

-¡Es tan triste!

-¡No merecía algo así, Eros-kun!

Bien. Ahí tenía su respuesta.

La cena fue más animada que lo que Yuuko pretendía que fuera. Las trillizas olvidaron lo suficiente el accidente para molestar a Yuuri con recomendaciones para la nueva coreografía, y Mari se encargo de recordarle a su madre que ahora podrían alquilar habitaciones a los fans compungidos que aparecieran por la zona.

Obaa-san sugirió que rezaran por el pobre muchacho y a excepción de Takeshi, nadie se opuso ir al templo después de comer.

xxx

Era cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando su madre fue la primera en notar que las luces de la recepción estaban encendidas.

Yuuko y las niñas habían logrado que Takeshi al menos les fuera a buscar con el auto a la salida del santuario. Lo que significo un aventón de regreso para los Katsuki, con las advertencias angustiadas de Yuuko sobre la velocidad a que conducía.

Yuuri aún se preguntaba cómo habían cabido todos en ese cacharro, cuando oyó la exclamación de su madre.

-Oh Kami-sama.- Y se persignó sin tener en cuenta que no eran católicos.- Querido, mira ahí ¿Será otra mala noticia?

-Lo más probable es que sean ladrones.

Su padre tan sereno avanzó por el camino hacia la entrada, sin temor ni sensatez. Mari que venía cargando un par de linternas, se las paso a su hermano y sacó de su bolsillo una filosa navaja suiza.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio en esta familia, o las ancianas de las termas se robarían todas las batas de cortesía.

Por suerte nadie tuvo que llamar a emergencias. El señor Katsuki se tomó unos segundos antes de llamar con emoción a su familia, para presentarles a los huéspedes, que viendo la puerta abierta decidieron esperarles dentro.

-¡¿Señor Cialdini?!

xxx

Yuuri no se sentía a gusto con la situación, no porque al fin tengan clientes, sino porque ahora bajo la luz de la sala principal y sin pensamientos trágicos, notaba que Celestino le miraba con insistencia. Tal vez incluso con ilusión. Las dos mujeres que le acompañaban apenas podían hablar sin dejar de darle un vistazo de reojo muy sonrientes.

Tanta atención le daba muy mala espina.

Claro que su madre parecía maravillada con eso. Casi se podía ver cuántas veces codeaba a su padre con lo máximo de su disimulo natural, lanzándole miradas muy llamativas. Mari se mantuvo sirviendo los refrigerios, sin abrir la boca.

Eso, no era bueno.

-Estoy tan alegre de haberlos encontrado a esta hora despiertos. Disculpen, pero no podía esperar más para hablar con ustedes, sobretodo contigo Yuuri, ¿Puedo decirte Yuuri, cierto?

Alguien tenía que decirle en ese momento de las costumbres japonesas sobre la etiqueta, pero al parecer los señores Katsuki estaban bajo el efecto de una sonrisa bronceada y acento italiano.

-Seré breve y directo.- Sus ojos resplandecientes, se clavaron con una determinación temible en la pobre presa escogida- Quiero que seas el nuevo reemplazo de Eros.

Si Mari no tiro la bandeja con la tetera, era porque la había asentado en la mesa hacia solo dos segundos. Por suerte.

-¿Qué?

El silencio rodeaba a todos, mientras la pregunta de Yuuri llegaba clara a cada rincón de la posada.

-Quiero que seas _Eros._

Entonces su madre no tuvo mejor idea que dar un grito incrédulo y Mari reírse a carcajadas.

Era la noche más bizarra que Yuuri Katsuki había tenido en toda su vida.

Y eso que todavía no conocía lo más retorcido de Celestino Cialdini.

xxx

* * *

 _Glosario(*)_

 _Hokkaidö_ : Prefectura del norte de Japón. Es la segunda isla más grande.  
 _Kannushi_ : Sacerdote sintoísta, encargado del mantenimiento de un santuario y de la adoración al kami. Antiguamente se los consideraba mediums.  
 _Shinsoku:_ básicamente es sinónimo de Kannushi, sólo que es un termino más evolucionado: hombre que trabaja en un santuario y ofrece ceremonias religiosas.  
 _Haiden:_ salón de oraciones, en un santuario.

 _(Fuente Wikipedia.)_

* * *

 **¡Buenas polluelos**! _Ohdios_. Es la primera vez en este fandom... estoy aterrada. Practicamente me pase leyendo fics hermosos y geniales, asi que estoy intentando que esto sea bueno (Al menos que sea divertido. Este primer capitulo salio más serio y largo de lo que esperaba)

Bien, no duden en comentar o poner en favoritos si les gusto. Y si tienen sugerencias, bienvenidas sean. Y para que quede claro: esta historia va a estar llena de canciones super cursis y posiblemente extraídas de mi lista de _Spotify._

 _¡Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. Acuerdo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes (excepto los originales) pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo-san. Bendita sea. Sin fines de lucro. Sólo para diversión de los fans.

 _Nota_ : Esta historia es tambien publicada en AO3, bajo mi cuenta: _Fangirl_BB8_ , por si las dudas. Crucen los dedos, y disfruten.

 _Recomendación_ : Tener preparada la canción de Pink Floyd " _Wish you were here"_

* * *

Capitulo 2

 _«Acuerdo_ _»_

 ** _O la decisión de Yuuri._**

Esta era la situación:

Primero, Celestino Cialdini representante y productor de Eros (Idol del momento de todo Japón) estaba ocupando una de las habitaciones en Yu-Topia. Y no sólo ocupando un espacio, estaba con seguridad planeando atentar con la salud mental de Yuuri Katsuki. Inocente y puro Yuuri, que lo único que quería en la vida era tener un poco de paz como shinsoku(*) y lidiar con los típicos problemas de ser demasiado bueno con sus maliciosas alumnas de ballet. Y comer todos los tazones de cerdo que su buena madre le preparara. Una vida sencilla, la verdad.

Segundo, la familia Katsuki estaba teniendo una conferencia de carácter urgente. Y con urgente implicaba que sea realizada a las dos de la madrugada. El señor Katsuki apenas podía hablar, debido a que todo le resultaba extraordinario. Por su parte, Hiroko planeaba a futuro con una nuera que cayera bajo los encantos de su pequeño convertido al fin en lo que siempre debió ser: una brillante estrella. Mari por otro lado, se encogía de hombros entre la comodidad de la estufa y la ventana de la cocina, sonriendo al oír que es lo que tendría que hacer exactamente su hermano, para cumplir con la propuesta de Cialdini.

Y tercero, no menos importante, Yuuri se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Pura angustia en sus ojos café. Si no se había enrollado él mismo en una manta y escondido en el agujero más profundo de la tierra, era simplemente porque se negaba a que su dignidad se comprara con una sonrisa bronceada y artimañas de un productor de música pop.

Definitivamente era muy entretenido.

O eso dijo Mari.

-¡Acepta Yuu-chan! Podrías conocer más lugares, tú dijiste que te gustaría viajar por todo el país.

-¡Mamá!

\- Mamá tiene razón Yuuri, sería bueno que vieras más que aguas termales.

El pobre Yuuri no tenía idea que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de su padre. ¿Dónde estaba el sentido común, cuando se lo necesitaba? Ni hablar de su madre. Kami-sama sabia que la amaba, pero las miradas soñadoras que le lanzaba riendo sobre lo que podría logar, hacían que quisiera huir a las montañas por siempre.

-Eros necesita tu ayuda. Ya sabes, no todos los días encuentras al doble adecuado y a un buen precio.

Mari lo mortificaba justo en lo más bajo de todo eso.

Él se parecía a Eros. Un poco. Algo, quizás. Lo suficiente para que su productor le buscara y propusiera semejante locura. Si alguien opinara objetivamente, encontraría que ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos... aunque Eros parecía tener la mirada más oscura y filosa. Podrían poseer más o menos la misma estatura, esos rasgos superficiales los hacían similares. Siempre y cuando quien lo contemplara tuviera miopía y algo de alcohol en su sangre.

La diferencia era radical en lo todo demás.

Yuuri sí había investigado. Mucho antes de la reunión de emergencia, luego de pasar el shock inicial. No bien el italiano y las dos asistentes desaparecieron de la sala común. Celestino ocupó el cuarto número tres, solicitando como máxima prioridad la contraseña del wi-fi. La asistente de cabello negro aludió que haría guardia en el hospital, mientras la otra, una mujer madura con ojos verdes, llamaría a la familia de Eros desde su habitación.

Hasta entonces Yuuri espero pacientemente. En la soledad de su habitación, decidió dejar de ignorar el gran elefante en esa situación. Un poco de cultura general debía ser actualizada para él. Internet era una fuente inagotable de información. Youtube un templo en honor al número uno en Japón.

Sólo vio tres minutos con cuarenta y tres segundos de un recital en Kioto. Supo entonces todo lo que necesitaba saber, sin recurrir a pericias psicológicas ni informes de la prensa amarilla. Ni siquiera hizo clic en wikipedia.

La silueta que cantaba frente a un estadio de veinte mil personas. La misma que se movía de maneras que estaba seguro, eran ilegales por algún código de moralidad. Algún renglón no escrito de ética. _Eros, oh Dios._

Leer los comentarios sólo logró aumentar su naciente pánico.

 _ **Ju-kawaii**_ _Hace 2 semanas_

 _Si alguien me necesita estaré teniendo una hemorragia cerebral en el suelo. Gracias._

 _Responder • 125 Like Unlike_

 _ **Paquita_LadelBarrio**_ _Hace 2 semanas_

 _¡¿Es que es legal estar tan bueno?!_

 _Responder • 93 Like Unlike_

 _ **Pickachu-002**_ _Hace 4 días_

 _Quiero ser ese micrófono, cariño mio._

 _Responder • 72 Like Unlike_

 _ **Eros_is_Life**_ _Hace 4 dias_

 _La chica que recibió esa nalgada, nunca volverá a sentarse._

 _Responder • 15 Like 3 Unlike_

 _Ver las 8 respuestas_ **v**

 ** _Susan Granger_** Hace 2 dias

 _¿Dónde están las feministas cuando se las necesita?_ _Cierto. Babeando._

 _Responder • 5 Like Unlike_

 _ **This-is-Jpop**_ _Hace 1 hora_

 _Aquí está la prueba de que Dios existe. Y se llama Eros._

 _Responder • 4 Like Unlike_

Ese era al sujeto que debía reemplazar...

¡ÉL no podía convertirse en Eros! ¡Ni aunque los cerdos volaran!

-No, ni hablar.

Lo dijo sin contemplación, casi como arrojando las palabras cargadas de hierro ardiente. Una fortaleza ante la amenaza.

-Yuu-chan, por favor. Sabes que detrás de todo esto… el podría pagar todas las deudas que tenemos.

Quizás la forma en que Hiroko hizo que sonara no fue intencional, pero para él dolió profundamente. La sombra de la culpa apareciendo en el horizonte. Era bajo. Pero real, malditamente real. La pizarra haciéndose visible detrás de su padre, como una marca tenebrosa del posible futuro.

-Piénsalo, cariño. Sera sólo hasta que se recupere. Puedes hacerlo, Celestino-san prometió que se encargaría de que no se notara en lo más mínimo el cambio de voz en Eros- Su madre pareció divertida al añadir también:- Ya sabes, con todos esos adelantos tecnológicos, podrían hacerte oír como Pavaroti si quisieran.

Imposible.

Su mirada encontró consuelo en la extensa mesa de madera bajo sus dedos. Sobre ella, el móvil de su hermana y el suyo propio encendidos, con la pantalla brillando. Claro. No era una reunión de emergencia sin los miembros adicionales.

Desde uno de los móviles, la voz de Minako se escucho con claridad. Parecía que ella estuviera justo allí, a su lado.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Sabes que no.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Ah. Ahí estaba. La voz de Yuuko apenas audible desde el teléfono de Mari, seguía presionando. Seguramente su amiga estuviera en la sala de su casa, oculta de las trillizas y de Takeshi. Aún así ella jamás renunciaría a la membrecía a la que se había apuntado con la familia Katsuki.

-Puedes. Yuuri, tu puedes hacerlo si quisieras. – La fina mano de su hermana se poso en su encorvada espalda.- Jamás creí que te rendirías ante un desafío. No es propio de un Katsuki.

¿Es que todos pensaban darle golpes bajo de esa manera? Era injusto. Total y completamente injusto que se pusiera en contra su mayor virtud.

Yuuri Katsuki era trabajador, entregado… _apasionado._ En un sentido pasivo-agresivo, que desconcertaba al propio Yuuri. Quizás por esa razón, su propio miedo era controlado bajo un velo de templos y aguas termales.

No era nada justo.

-Yo…- Su voz lo delataba, sin poder evitarlo. Tres pares de ojos y ocho pares de oídos atentos a su siguiente palabra. Su corazón latiendo con rapidez, las manos humedeciéndose ante el gran salto que estaba por realizar. Tan demente.

-Aunque lo quisiera, jamás conseguiría pasar por él. Y estoy hablando hipotéticamente porque algo así seria...-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

La fuerte palmada en su espalda por poco le hace cambiar de parecer. No quería. No por todos los tazones de cerdo del mundo, claro que no. Y sin embargo, en el último rincón de su mente, sabía que era lo correcto. ¿Cómo inclinar la balanza con su egoísmo, cuando su familia estaba del otro lado? No era cuestión de cobardía, no ahora. La solución a las noches en que su padre se encerraba en su modesta oficina haciendo cuentas, estaba ahí. Justo ahí, bajo las brillantes letras de un idol del j-pop.

A pesar de todo, sus padres tuvieron la suficiente cautela para sonreírle con calidez y aprobación, sin soltar más comentarios densos. Yuuko y Minako-san, emitieron su total apoyo a su decisión y le pidieron que las mantuviera al corriente de cualquier cosa. En especial Minako-san, que dejaba saber bastante claro que el mundo del espectáculo era duro. Ella estaba dispuesta a cerrar la academia por una temporada, si Yuuri le pedía que lo acompañara.

Cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada, la reunión de emergencia levantaba la sesión. Los señores Katsuki besaron a sus hijos con más calma, los miembros a la distancia se despidieron con más ánimo. Al final Yuuri comenzaba a creer que la mesa de la cocina se veía apta para pasar la noche ahí.

-No es un gran error, ¿cierto?

Aquello fue para Mari, que parecía más silenciosa de lo normal.

-Puedes y debes hacerlo. – Ella se irguió en el umbral de la puerta, mientras sus ojos tan parecidos a los suyos lanzaban un brillo nostálgico.- Después de todo, mereces una oportunidad.

xxx

Con primeros rayos del amanecer, la vista desde el templo era magnifica. El haiden(*) estaba en armonía con el despertar de las aves. Incluso el aire parecía susurrar plegarias de buenos días. El otoño colándose a pasos pequeños.

Yuuri se mantuvo de rodillas, orando. Tenía su fe, aunque no estaba seguro de hasta donde era capaz de ejercerla. A veces, pedía un poco más de fuerza, más ayuda. A veces se sentía como un bote a la deriva, con demasiado peso en el fondo y remolinos dirigiendo su curso. La sombra de su dolor le asaltaba durante días impensados, por lo que se habría aferrado aún más a visitar el templo.

Quizás, era un tiempo de prueba.

O una señal. O simplemente no había pegado un ojo en todo la noche.

-Espero que no llegue luego el diluvio universal, o no dejare que vuelvas a madrugar para hacer las tareas.

Obaa-san le miraba con una sonrisa tibia, casi como del color de sus curiosos ojos rubíes. Al parecer no esperaba que él estuviera allí, después de todo.

-Viene a disculparme. No podre estar aquí durante un tiempo.

Yuuri notaba como la temperatura había menguado y un imperceptible temblor se formaba en su voz, a causa de las corrientes de aire. Y del temor de ser regañado.

-Oh vaya.- Aunque al decirlo, la anciana no lucia para nada sorprendida.- Si es tu decisión la respetaré.

Los ojos castaños asintieron, sin ser conscientes de la determinación que trasmitían. Obba-san no necesitaba muchas explicaciones, porque en su mayoría las escuchaba luego de su nieta. Sin embargo en su interior una pequeña parte de ella, estaba intranquila.

-Ayudaras a Eros.- El aprendiz asintió algo temeroso. Esa mujer ni siquiera estaba preguntando.- Esta bien, eres un alma piadosa, Yuuri.

Fue su turno de removerse incomodo. Nunca fue un gran mentiroso. Ahora mismo pensó, que ni siquiera era tan solidario como creía. Pero antes de tuviera oportunidad de explicar cuál era realmente la razón de aceptar, el estridente tono de su móvil acabo con el ambiente.

 _-¡Yuuri, donde te has metido! ¡Tienes que regresar ya mismo! ¡Celestino-san está desesperado!_

Su madre no contesto las preguntas y no tuvo más opción, que averiguar el mismo que está ocurriendo, dejando a Obba-san con una sonrisa escondida en el borde de sus labios.

xxx

La emergencia resulto más grave que lo que Yuuri suponía. Y tampoco podían culparlo. Su madre alzaba la voz cada vez que su hermana fumaba más de cinco cigarrillos por días o cuando Minako-san pedía una segunda ronda de sake.

Quizás esta vez la señora Katsuki tenía razón.

 _"¿Eros internado?_

 _¡Escándalo en Karatsu!_

 _La fotografía del idol japonés, ha causado conmoción en el ambiente. No existe un comunicado oficial por parte de su producto y representante, Celestino Cialdini., tampoco se ha emitido algún comentario del círculo íntimo del cantante. Las imágenes fueron tomadas por una enfermera del hospital público de la ciudad de Karatsu, en la prefectura de Saga, donde aparentemente Eros habría sufrido un accidente y se encontraría internado desde hace un día._

 _Aun no se ha confirmado si el joven de la fotografía es verdaderamente Eros, existen antecedentes en la conducta del cantante que permiten sospechar que esta vez podría tratarse de un hecho verdadero. ¿Es momento de pedir por el incorregible Eros? ¿O es una treta más de su productor, para ganar publicidad con golpes bajos?"_

-¿Cómo…?

El artículo del diario digital de Tokio, desapareció rápidamente a manos del único hombre con corbata a esa hora de la mañana.

-¡Esos desgraciados!

Celestino estaba echando fuego por los ojos.

Yuuri se encontró con un revuelo de maletas en la recepción, mientras los gritos en la sala y a su hermana mirando una revista en la cocina.

-Lo siento mucho Katsuki-san, pero tendremos que dar una conferencia antes de que esto llegue a mayores.

Toshiya-san asentía sin entender del todo, porque se disculpaba ni si era necesario caminar por toda la posada sosteniendo con rabia un móvil.

-Celestino, ya tenemos a la enfermera que tomó la fotografía. Es del área infantil.

Las asistentes de Cialdini estaban ocupadas: la morena llamada Karen hablaba por teléfono, mientras la otra tecleaba rudamente un e-mail al columnista del diario que había publicado la noticia. Ambas parecían a punto de incinerar las centrales de la compañía de telecomunicaciones si no retiraban esa nota amarillista.

-Bien. De acuerdo, será mejor si dejamos que lo sepan de una vez.- La expresión de Cialdini era de derrota, tomando aire antes de continuar.- Vuelvo a disculparme por todo Katsuki-san, es-

-¡Espere, espere! ¡Y-yo… yo acepto!

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. O quizás así fue.

-¿Disculpa?

-Acepto reemplazar a Eros.

A Yuuri le temblaban las rodillas, le dolía el pecho y creía que era lo más estúpido que podía hacer. Pero no quería darse por vencido, sin siquiera intentarlo. Eros necesitaba ayuda. Su familia necesitaba su ayuda. Él podía hacerlo.

-¡Maravilloso!

Celestino cambio drásticamente de humor, agitando las manos con nuevas señales para las mujeres y sonriéndole con satisfacción. Hablo con más serenidad, una vez Yuuri pidió que se redactara un contrato legal con todos los detalles, asegurando que para el lunes en la mañana los abogados lo tendrían listo.

Pero antes de que las felicitaciones llegaran, el chico elegido aún tenía algo que hacer.

-Quiero ir al hospital.

xxx

Terapia intensiva tenía un horario estricto de visitas. Aunque considerando que uno de sus pacientes era internacionalmente famoso, cambiaba las reglas. Sobretodo después de un escándalo y una amenaza al mismo hospital por divulgar información. Celestino había dejado claro desde el primer momento, que nada de eso debía salir a los medios. Los médicos y demás personal habrían firmado acuerdos de confidencialidad. Ahora mismo todos parecían a una mirada de correr a proteger su empleo.

Yuuri fue conducido por la asistente de ojos verdes, quien se había presentado con más calma durante el camino como Sakura. Le explico, mientras abordaban el ascensor y bajo un tono ultra secreto, que la madre de Eros había llegado pasada las cinco de la mañana. El viaje desde Tokio había sido retrasado un par de horas, de modo que ahora la pobre mujer apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiar de atuendo. La reconocieron al instante.

-Tomizawa-san.

A Yuuri la mujer menuda y de cabello castaño, le recordó a un ave pequeña. Sus grandes ojos grises, la hacían lucir más joven de lo que era. Ella permaneció con la mirada clavada en su rostro, emocionada y sorprendida. Quizás el parecido si era genuino. Sakura-san le presento obviando algunos detalles, mientras tragaba duro a la espera. Se preparaba para lucir serio con todo eso, cuando Tomizawa-san se puso justo en frente de él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Kya~!- Sus mejillas no esperaban ese ataque, ni el grito. Pero era demasiado tarde como para retroceder, o entender que estaba sucediendo.- ¡Eres como una versión más suavecita de Rai-chan!

Resulto ser la mujer más curiosa del universo. Y eso que lidiaba con tres niñas con instintos de agentes secretos. No se detuvo hasta saber cómo le habían tratado, que es lo que Celestino (o como ella le llamaba "ese idiota con mentón de trasero") le propuso y si él estaba bien con todo lo que planeaban.

-Acordamos firmar un contrato el lunes en la mañana. No se preocupe Tomizawa-san, nada va a afectar la carrera de su hijo.

-Bah, eso es lo de menos cariño.- Sus manos pequeñas le restaron importancia, encendiendo un poco las mejillas de Yuuri.- Lo importante aquí es que Rai-chan está mejorando, aunque cuando despierte ten por seguro que comenzara con sus caprichos.

El médico a cargo había retirado el respirador, esperando que Eros despertara por su cuenta en cualquier momento. En ese cuadro, tener una pierna rota y quemaduras leves, no sonaba tan horrible. Menos con la energía de su madre tiñendo el ambiente.

-Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Tenía que decirlo, aunque temblara por dentro. Ahora sabía que no sólo era por su familia.

-Yo sé que lo harás Yuuri-kun.- Le tomó de las manos con una sonrisa divertida.- ¡Eres el más indicado para el trabajo!

xxx

-Sí Eros vuelve a mostrarse públicamente, los rumores se callaran de inmediato.- Celestino se paseaba de lado a lado en la sala de Yu-topia.- ¡Tenemos que ir a Osaka! Dejaremos que lo vean, armaremos un pequeño concierto.

\- La clínica infantil necesita fondos, y es una buena propaganda.- La más joven de las asistentes Karen-san, parecía dispuesta a trazar toda una estrategia militar.- Eros tiene que estar allí.

-Exacto, exacto... aunque quizás sea demasiado pronto para Yuuri.- Se detuvo mirando a la morena que permanecía chequeando vuelos en su laptop.- ¿Sería arriesgado?

-Si perdemos más tiempo, tendremos a cualquier paparazzis en Karatsu antes de que puedas decir _disco de oro._

Estaba decidido.

Celestino Cialdini ordenó poner en marcha todo. Y la familia Katsuki también se puso manos a la obra.

xxx

Jamás había contemplado una carrera de atletas olímpicos en vivo. Pero seguramente se parecía a aquello.

Sus maletas habían estado listas y en orden antes de que pudiera preguntar porque tanta prisa. Mari se encargo de arrojar la ropa desde el armario y Yuuri se ocupo de que no luciera como si hubiera sido sacado debajo de un edificio derrumbado. Con suerte, tendría algo decente que ponerse sin arrugas. O con ellas en una forma disimulada.

Habían arreglado pasajes de avión para dentro de una hora, asegurando una ruta libre de reporteros o gente con cámaras. Clase turista, sin ceremonias en el aeropuerto de Saga. Yuuri pensaba que era muy pronto, aunque el recuerdo fresco de Tomizawa-san le impedía quejarse.

Además pensaba con ironía, que todo ese despliegue era innecesario.

Aun seguía siendo él mismo. Común y soluble en la multitud.

Celestino eligió unas gafas oscuras y un traje a rayas, ansioso de pasar desapercibido.

Al llegar la hora, el nudo que había ignorado hasta entonces, se volvió punzante. Yuuri odiaba despedirse. Era una sensación horrible, como si las personas que quedaban atrás se escaparan de sus recuerdos.

Y ahora debía embarcarse en un contrato escandaloso, con intenciones poco morales. Ser Eros. Ah, la vida tenía caminos extraños.

-¡Oh cariño te deseo un buen viaje! –Su madre repartió más besos de la cuenta, su padre más palmadas de las habituales.

-Llama si tienes problemas o necesitas hablar. – Mari le revolvió el cabello.

Por supuesto Hiroko-san había hecho correr la voz desde la posada, hasta el templo y la academia. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban allí para darle apoyo.

-¡Saca todas las fotos que puedas por nosotros Yuu-chan! – Las trillizas chillaban, incapaces de ser controladas por una llorosa Yuuko que le repetía que se cuidara.

-Si te ofrecen drogas, di que no.

-¡Takeshi!

\- Si algo ocurre, incluso si no es nada muy grave… puedo ir a patearles el trasero. ¿Llama de acuerdo? Es una orden Yuuri.-Minako-san no iba a ponerse sentimental.

Se sentía abrumado. Siendo francos, si no estuvieran tan pendientes de él habría vomitado su pobre desayuno en los zapatos súper brillantes de Celestino.

-Es hora.

Tenía un pie fuera de la posada, cuando la nalgada que le propinó Obba-san hizo reír al equipo de Eros y avergonzar a Yuuko.

-¡Impresiónalos, pequeño!

Era tan fácil decirlo...

xxx

El vuelo a Osaka partió a las diez en punto, sin alborotos ni ojos curiosos.

Era un pasajero más. Sus lentes, una campera café y zapatillas deportivas. Incluso el barbijo que acostumbraba usar los días en que su alergia le perseguía, estaba justo debajo de su barbilla. Nada extraordinario. Tenía su pequeño bolso de mano en la gaveta superior, y declaro sólo dos valijas medianas al abordar. Calculaba que si todo iba en el camino correcto, Eros se recuperaría antes aún con una pierna enyesada. Sí, en cuanto menos lo supiera estaría de vuelta.

Yuuri se relajo aceptando las sugerencias de escuchar música y algunos bocadillos de la azafata. Celestino se hallaba a tres asientos de distancia, mientras Sakura-san y Karen-san estaban del otro lado del pasillo recuperando energía.

Los pensamientos cubrieron su cabeza con lentitud. Decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento, así la imagen de la posada se volvería más nítida. Las voces familiares, el ánimo que infundían. Todo lucia irreal. Jamás imaginó que estaría de nuevo tan lejos de su hogar. No después de su fiasco en Kioto. Apartó esa idea de pensamiento.

Una melodía suave se fundió con su respiración.

Oh, esa canción.(1)

Debia ser el cansancio, el desvelo y la adrenalina de tomar decisiones suicidas. Debia ser eso, porque de otra manera, sus ojos habrian permanecido abiertos, oscilando entre las nubes y el hombre de la colonia barata que estaba sentado a su lado.

 _So..._  
 _So you think you can tell_  
 _Heaven from hell_

 _"¿Por qué había ocurrido todo esto? ¿Cómo era posible, que de pronto se encontrara con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte, tan doloroso...? Hacia menos de un segundo, podría haber jurado que estaba entero. Perfecto. A salvo._ _Esa voz llamándolo. Esas manos bajo luces amarillas, bajo las sabanas. Su manera de mirarlo, esa intención de decir algo más. Algo más. ¿Qué es lo que nunca dijo?"_

 _And did they get you to trade_  
 _Your heros for ghosts?_

 _"¿Por qué sentía que faltaba el aire? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¡Prometió cuidarlo, prometió que jamás lo dejaría! ¡Lo prometió! Aún podía mantener su juramento. Tenía que sostenerlo. Eran las cinco de la madrugada, falta un poco solamente. Podía mantenerlo. Sólo un momento, un segundo y le perdonaría. El tiempo se volvía tan eterno, con cada fragmento que se precipitaba a estallar."_

 _Year after year_  
 _Running over the same old ground_  
 _What have we found?_  
 _The same old fears_  
 _Wish you were here..._

 _"Él simplemente lo había roto. Por completo, como un papel que contiene una plegaria inútil._

 _Apenas podía distinguirlo, su cara, sus ojos, su boca..."_

La voz desde la cabina lo sobresaltó del sueño.

El aeropuerto de internacional de Osaka, se asomaba a su ventanilla.

xxx

* * *

 _Glosario(*)_

 _Shinsoku:_ hombre que trabaja en un santuario y ofrece ceremonias religiosas.  
 _Haiden:_ salón de oraciones, en un santuario.

Canciones:

(1) Wish you where here de Pink Floyd

* * *

 **¡Buenas polluelos**! _OH BIEN, DIOS. ¿Saben lo que luché con este capitulo? No estoy en mis mejores condiciones para escribir algo más agil y quedar contenta con ello. Digamos, que no fui muy positiva en toda la semana. Asi que espero, realmente, que les guste esto. (Sé ve como relleno y les juro que no lo es) Estoy puliendo ideas para el proximo, aunque tengo una peticion para ustedes: Me gustaria (y seria de gran ayuda) si comentan una cancion de J-POP o una cancion bonita que les fascina asi como a morir. No tengo mucha idea del Jpop, apenas sabia que existia el kpop... y ya ven(?)_

 _En fin, estoy muy feliz y emocionada de que el fic sea tan bien recibido, ¡muchas gracias bellezas! :3 Son geniales ¿A que si?_

 _¡Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
